Not What They Seem Challenge 'Kennedy'
by Lawrence Payne
Summary: Kennedy has been keeping a secret. This is a reversal of character fic with some crossover elements. Consider this to be a Dark AU.


Title: ! Not What They Seem Challenge ! Kennedy

Author: Lawrence Payne

Cast: Kennedy, Willow, Buffy, & Giles.

Timeline: BtVS Season 7: Post Chosen (7x22).

Rating: R

Type: BtVS/James Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own these characters and concepts.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

Archiving: If you want to, sure. Feel free. Just tell me if you do.

FYI: _Italics_ is used to indicate internal thought, words said out loud use regular " ".

Summary: Kennedy has been keeping a secret.

Author Notes: This is a reversal of character fic with some crossover elements. Consider this to be a Dark AU.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Missions over. Jobs done. As they say here in America, "It's Miller time!" Hard to believe it was that easy. One quick pull of the trigger and the greatest Wicca the world has ever known is history. Her face was completely expressionless when she died, but that was to be expected. She had no idea it was going to happen. Of all the places in all the worlds, the women's bathroom in Rest Stop #32 on Route 170 was the last place anyone would expect to be killed. Especially now, after casting the biggest spell of her life and surviving the destruction of her hometown, but that's exactly why it was the perfect spot. I knew her guard would not be up.

When Faith stopped the school bus here so everyone could rest and change their bandages, I followed the target into the woman's bathroom. Rosenberg was tearing her blouse into strips of makeshift bandages. She noticed me standing behind her. She turned to me and smiled, I smiled back. She didn't know about the gun I had hidden in the small of my back. She had no idea what I was about to do. She trusted me completely. Her one, and only, mistake.

_Sorry sweetie,_ I said to myself, _but this is what MI-6 sent me here to do. _

"Close your eyes baby," I said as I pulled her close. I held her beautiful face in my hands and gave her one last, long, soft kiss. Then, I took one step back, pulled the gun from my back, took aim right between her eyes, and fired one shot into the target's skull all within the span of a second. The 9mm slug ripped through her brain so fast she never had time to react. Willow Rosenberg was dead before her body hit the floor. Mission accomplished. Gold Bangs on all fronts.

The mission was slated as Level 7, the highest danger rating MI-6 has, but the mission briefs made it sound like a walk in the park. Go to Sunnydale, California in the States; meet a young lesbian woman named Willow Rosenberg; establish a sexual relationship with her; and kill her when she least expects it. I have to admit, the 'kill her when she least expects it' part really confused me at first. Why was all this subterfuge needed for a simple one target kill with no security to speak of? One agent with S.A.S. Sniper Recon training could do it and be back before the week was up. The first time I saw Rosenbergs' magic in action ended that little quandary. The Slayer had entered some kind of portal and Rosenberg was trying to reopen it. She reached out with her magic and used my and another woman's life force to power the portal. She was literally draining the life out of me. Just like she almost did to the whole world. No wonder MI-6 wants her dead. They fear, as I use too, that Rosenberg might try to destroy the world again. At her current power levels, next time she would succeed.

M, the main agent handler at MI-6, also stated that for this mission, I didn't need to worry about local law enforcement. "You are exempt from prosecution under your License To Kill status. We will handle any legal issues that should arise with the American Justice System." M also said Rosenberg's best friend, the Slayer, would only be a minor problem. Someone in the Foreign Intelligence Department really screwed the pooch on that one.

Buffy Summers is by far the most dangerous person I have ever met. That girl would make one hell of a British Secret Service agent if she weren't so damn arrogant. She almost broke my neck when she discovered what happened. Her and Giles were the first to come running when they heard the shot. After I showed them my MI-6 I.D., I explained my mission. Summers started babbling, and then started screaming, something about her creating another Faith. Then, she grabbed me by my shirt and nailed me with a punch so strong it could have turned my face into a bloody stump. Thank The Stars for my newfound Slayer strength. If I wasn't as strong as Summers, my died body would be lying beside Rosenberg's right now.

I don't doubt for a second that Summers would have killed me if I had given her the chance, so I decided not to give it to her. Thanks to some expert planning, careful timing, and a little bit of luck, I was able to pull off the perfect getaway. After I fought off Summers, I took off running. She started to chase after me, but she stopped, looked back at the bathroom, turned around, and ran back. The last thing I saw before I jumped the guardrail was Summers trying to help Giles.

Giles was obviously in shock. He was kneeling beside Rosenberg, giving her C.P.R. How completely hilarious! Her brains are painted all over the wall and he's trying to revive her. That's when Faith, Harris, and all of the other surviving New Slayers showed up. By the time they got there, it was too late. I had a good 50-meter head start.

I used my Slayer powers to run across the freeway and jump over several fast-moving cars like hurtles. Once I confirmed that no one was following me, I stole a car, headed straight for a local MI-6 safehouse, and called for an immediate extraction. The mission was a complete success.

The irony of it all was how I got the gun. She gave it to me! Rosenberg herself put the weapon that killed her in my hands. You see, one of her former friends cursed her to look and act like some arse named Warren. She, as him, went out and bought it. I got it from her when I found her in the backyard of the Slayer's house.

It was the perfect setting. Rosenberg was pretty hysterical. She was completely distraught, on her knees crying and yelling at the sky all Sixes and Sevens like. And there I was, gun in hand with the target focused solely on her pain and not on me. A golden opportunity, but for some reason I didn't take it. Something told me not to, not yet anyway.

I'd like to say it was woman's intuition or compassion that held my hand that day, but I would be lying. The real reason I didn't kill Rosenberg back then was fear. Fear that the Slayer would come running out of her house and pound me into pudding. By The Towers I'm glad I didn't. If I had completed my mission back then, I wouldn't be what I am now. A Slayer. Not just any Slayer, but a Slayer with a mission success record that is guaranteed to get her promoted to Captain.

When MI-6 recruited me two years ago, they said I was uniquely qualified to be a field agent. I've never understood what they meant by that until now. The ability to study a target, learn its wants and weaknesses, and eliminate it quickly with no emotional entanglements is something most people just can't do. But I can, and as they say here in the Old Colonies, "It's all good." Whether it's lesbian sex, witchcraft, demons, or human wet-work, it's all in a days work for the new Agent 008.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
